bushwhackerfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Stub
"A red carnival stub. Spend these at the fair." One of the many types of Currency in the game, the Red Stub is gained only from doing Quests connected to the Christmas Event while it runs from the 14th of December to the 2nd of January. It can be spent only on the Custom Items on sale from Stinky the stub vendor, found both outside the teleporter at the Fair and outside Santa's Workshop. Any Red Stubs not spent when the Event ends will disappear from your inventory. Stinky the stub vendor "I'm Stinky the stub vendor! I can exchange your Red Carnival Stubs for holiday customisation items!" 'Customisation Items' *''' Snowy''' : The Christmas Pet from 2010. Available for Bush Bucks in 2011. : Price: 19 Bush Bucks : *''' Christmas Sweater''' : Don't worry, we kept the receipt : Price: '''10 Red Stubs * Candy Cane Cape''' : A long, delicious cape with a candy cane on it : Price: '''10 Red Stubs * Reindeer Hat''' : Does not grant the wearer the ability to fly on Christmas Eve : Price: '''10 Red Stubs * Christmas Light Hat''' : Less dangerous than going up that ladder to your roof : Price: '''10 Red Stubs * Gingerbread Belt Buckle''' : A delicious way to geep your pants from falling down : Price: '''10 Red Stubs * Pile of Presents''' : I hope one of them is a diamond scepter : Price: '''10 Red Stubs * Menorah Cape''' : A long cape with a Menorah on it : Price: '''15 Red Stubs * Holly Belt Buckle''' : Looks great, but watch out for prickles! : Price: '''15 Red Stubs * Red Flare Glasses''' : Red Flare Glasses : Price: '''15 Red Stubs * Christmas Fireplace''' : Are there some chestnuts roasting by it? : Price: '''15 Red Stubs * Christmas Tree Hat''' : Watch out for needlies in the hair : Price: '''15 Red Stubs * Santa Beard''' : A jolly looking Santa beard (goes on like a cape) : Price: '''20 Red Stubs * Mistletoe Hat''' : Portable kiss-generator for the romantic Bush Whacker : Price: '''20 Red Stubs * Ski Goggles''' : Really keeps down the glare in those snow zones : Price: '''20 Red Stubs * Snowman''' : Can we keep him mom, can we?!? : Price: '20 Red Stubs 'Energy Items If you manage to purchase every Custom Item (or at least every item you want), you can choose to spend your Red Stubs on an Energy Item. However unlike the majority of the other Energy Items available in the game, this one only restore 25% of your maximum. *''' Tasty Candy Cane''' : Instantly restores 25% of your maximum energy. This item can be purchased multiple times. : Price: '20 Red Stubs 'Quest Items Lastly, there is the option to spend Bush Bucks on packs of Red Stubs. However, the likelihood is that you can earn enough Red Stubs simply by completing every Daily Quest and Side Quest connected to the Event. *''' Bundle of Stubs''' : A bundle of 10 Red Carnival Stubs. Stubs are used to buy Holiday Items and can be earned through quests. : Price: 10 Bush Bucks *''' Large Bundle of Stubs''' : A bundle of 20 Red Carnival Stubs. Stubs are used to buy Holiday Items and can be earned through quests. : Price: 20 Bush Bucks Category:Currency: Types